


In the mouth of the wolf

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 20 years old, Extremely Underage, F/M, Intellectual Disability, Rey is 9 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Two things should not come together, a lovely girl and a man with the mind of a child who does not know exactly what a healthy sexual relationship is, come together.Or in other words, Ben, a man mentally retarded, meets Rey, a girl from the town during the summer of 1989.





	In the mouth of the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, don't like don't read, please.  
> Nothing in this fanfic belongs to me.  
> This fanfic is an adaptation/rewrite of chapter 48 of the book La psichiatra of Wulf Dorn.

The forest was Ben Solo's favorite place, it was a quiet place where he could do whatever he wanted.

In the forest he was happy.

He liked talking to trees, explaining how he felt and telling them what he couldn’t tell anyone, including his parents.

The trees didn’t answer him but they paid attention to him.

He told them about his routine in the workshop, about his duties, about the people who worked with him and didn’t want to be his friends.

Most of them, were in wheelchairs and didn´t want to play basketball with him.

The others were too stupid to understand what he was saying, they will laugh when he spoke to them.

The foreman didn’t pay much attention to his complaints, perhaps the foreman thought he was as foolish as the others.

In the workshop was Dr. Tico, who was a friend of her mother and she knew how to listen.

She was very smart, and sometimes he did not understand what she said, but he just nodded his head pretending to be as smart as she was.

He would have loved to talk to Dr. Tico about that new feeling he had recently felt, but he didn’t dare; His father had told him that this was a "filth" and that he didn’t want to see him in that state again. He only wanted to know why sometimes it grew so much and wanted to touch it.

His father always repeated that he had been "the curse of late childbirth."

Ben was quick to understand that his father was ashamed of him. From his father's point of view he was the black sheep of the family ... And not just because he liked to wear black.

Maybe he was a punishment of God.

That's why Ben tried to be as religious as possible so that the Lord would not punish him, so he didn’t talk about it with Dr. Tico and chose to explain it to the trees and teach them how to make it small again.

Only once did he dare to talk to someone about it, his friend Hux, he didn’t call it “the thing down there”, but cock, but Ben didn’t like the name.

-You have to put it between the legs of a girl- he explained and showed him a picture where it looked perfectly how things were between a girl's legs -some girls have hair down there, some not. They like it, it entertains them and it's good for both-

When he asked Hux if he had already done so, he said that he had already done it with Dr. Tico.

From that day he devoted all his time to that subject, and he discovered that everyone knew it. Some talked about fucking or others making love, he liked the latter better because if they both liked, then they would laugh and if they laughed it was because they loved each other.

He observed Dr. Tico with Hux a couple of times and he saw them very happy together.

So he decided that he would only make love to a girl he liked, he told the trees and they seemed to agree with him.

That hot day while he was walking through the woods, Ben felt sad, despite being on vacation in the workshop.

The reason for his sadness was a talk his parents had had.

Ben was lying on the couch, flipping through a Kylo Ren comic, he always wore black and had a nice sword, Ben loved it though sometimes he did not understand what the dialogues said.

His parents were talking in the kitchen, he had not wanted to listen to them, but he heard that they mentioned him and he could not help paying attention.

-We cannot keep taking care of Ben- he heard his father say -We're too old, we could take him to the residence with Luke-

Ben did not expect to hear his mother's response, he could be stupid but he could imagine the answer.

He left his house and ran into the forest, crying all the way.

His parents wanted to send him away with Uncle Luke, where Uncle Luke lived, there were no trees to listen to him, and there was nobody to want him there.

He sat down near his favorite tree and the noise of the branches reassured him.

***

Rey ran through the forest, her turquoise dress was dirtied, she watched Kaydel who had run faster, sitting on a stone.

Kaydel said he wanted to show Rey the ruins of an old farm, which she had found one day.

The place was in an extraordinary silence, the songs of the birds didn’t reach this place as if they did not dare to enter this area of the forest.

If Rey was honest with herself she would admit that the place scared her, but she didn’t show it, Kaydel seemed not to be worried about the place.

\- Do you really want me to tell you the history of the place? Kaydel asked, looking very worried.

-Sure- she said, making an effort to look relaxed, Kaydel was known to be a very good horror storyteller - I'm not afraid-

-Okay, you see the marks of the stones, there? –

Rey looked at the place Kaydel pointed out to him and said:

-Of course I see them. What are those stars?

\- They are five-pointed magic stars, they are painted in places where there are ghosts or demons, and so they stay there and don’t leave.

-Do you think there are ghosts here? –

-Well of course! Every year, during the nights of June, you can see a crazy woman calling her three children.

Suddenly Rey felt cold and rubbed her bare arms.

\- Why do you call them? Rey asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

-Because they also wander around here. She killed them ... –

Slowly very slowly, Ben approached the place where he had heard the voices, saw a couple of girls sitting, they seemed to be talking about something very interesting, because they spoke low and looked at each other seriously.

They had not noticed his presence and he didn’t want to disturb them, he knelt behind a small rise of land and watched them, he knew it was bad to spy on people but he couldn’t hear them so it wasn’t so bad.

He leaned on the floor, with his black sweatshirt and black jeans, it seemed like a shadow.

It was nice to be a shadow, nobody laughs at the shadows, nor send them away...

He watched the girls once more, his gaze resting on Rey, the granddaughter of Mr. Kenobi.

Rey was a very pretty girl.

\- Oh, God, stop it! - Rey interrupted, jumping up -You're making it up, right?-

-No - Kaydel protested -It really happened!-

-But moms do not kill their children!

-She does. -Kaydel said -She was crazy, she really did it. But I should not have told you, because now you have a panic attack.

-It's not true- Rey complained, although it certainly was true.

-I think you're a coward-. Kaydel smiled.

-I'm not! –

-Yes you are! Coward, hen! Coward, coward, coward! Kaydel was humming, amused, while Rey grew increasingly angry.

-You're stupid and I'm not a coward! No, no, no!-

-Well, show me- Kaydel said.

-Sure. But how?-

\- If you went there, - said the girl while pointing to a staircase half hidden by the vegetation -I will not call you a coward anymore-.

\- Really? –

-I swear. –

-Okay- Rey said -I will do it-

Rey started down the stairs...

-Rey! You do not have to do it! I see you're not a coward! -

However, Rey kept going down, even though she was about to have a heart attack of sheer fear. What if Kaydel did not mean it and when she turned around she told her that she was expecting it?

Rey tugged on the heavy door, but could not move it too much.

She slipped through the crack she had managed to open and disappeared into the darkness.

Inside it was very dark as soon as she saw a piece of the floor and the walls next to the opening of the wooden door; and towards a terrible cold.

-Get out of there- she heard Kaydel say.

Her friend had also come down the stairs and had approached the door.

Kaydel leaned on the wood, looking through the crack and plugging the little light she had.

-Phew! What fear gives everything is...

She didn’t have time to finish the sentence because at that moment the door ceded under Kaydel's weight and slammed shut.

Rey was completely in the dark.

-Hey! Opens!

Rey heard her rare voice down there as if a ghost played its echo.

-I cannot! - She heard from outside.

Rey went into a panic attack. It was the worst she had ever felt in her life.

Much worse than any surprise test or when she had forgotten to do her homework.

Worse than all that. Much worse.

She cried out, hit the door with her fists, felt the anguish cutting her breath and imagined that "something was rising in the darkness and coming towards her".

-I want to get out of here! Let me out! Please! Please!-

But the door didn’t move.

-I'm going to get help! - Kaydel shouted from outside.

Rey had a real panic attack, if Kaydel left she would be left alone in that place where people painted stars to fasten the ghosts and demons.

-No, please, do not leave me here alone!-

But there was no one on the other side of the door.

«Nooo!»

Rey screamed until her throat got irritated, she pounded on the door with her hands and shouted Kaydel's name...

But Kaydel was no longer there.

* * *

At first Ben thought it was a game. Something like hide-and-seek, but different.

He followed Kaydel with his eyes and saw her run into the forest and disappear.

Then he heard Rey's screams, which sounded strangely deaf, as if they came from beneath the earth.

“What a weird game” he thought.

Maybe they weren’t playing hide-and-seek, but something else, like "The Jedi rescues a girl from Jabba's lair," he told himself.

Yes, that made sense.

So Ben waited impatiently for the game to continue.

Rey kept shouting - "Help! Help! "- with a voice that sounded very real, but the Jedi didn’t return. What if she had encountered a Stormtrooper on the road and why she didn’t come back?

Or ... what if ... and if that was not a game?

Ben decided to go take a look. Maybe the girls laughed at him because he did not know how the game worked.

So the fallen Jedi came out of hiding and went to the ruins, passed by the stones where there were stars drawn and ran to the place where the screams came from.

It was very hot and his clothes, with long sleeves, made him sweat a lot, but he did not care; Surely Kylo Ren also felt warm inside his suit and his helmet.

When he reached the door he stopped and heard Rey cry.

At that moment there was no doubt in his mind: that was not a game. In games he does not cry.

Damn Kaydel! Why would he have left?

Ben moved closer to the door, ran the sticky latch and pulled hard.

The basement door was very heavy, but Ben managed to open it without much effort.

How would Rey have sneaked in there, and what was she looking for in that smelly hole?

***

Despite Rey's fear of the hairy, clawed thing she imagined right behind her, in the darkness, she immediately recognized that the person outside the setting was not Kaydel.

Whoever was on the other side of the door was much bigger and stronger than her friend.

Rey thought that her heart was going to explode in her chest. She was sweating and trembling irremediably, and it was hard for her to breathe.

Someone ran the latch on the door. He was a man. He heard him gasp.

"A man! There is a man in the door!”

It was impossible that Kaydel had returned with help. The town was quite far away.

Or had he lost track of time in that pit of darkness?

Another gasp, this time followed by a creak, and the door creaked open.

Rey looked toward the entrance, blinded by the daylight that suddenly entered the cave, and she saw the outline of a giant.

The song of Boogeyman came to her mind and she wanted to run out of there, as the words said, but she could not: behind her was the basement wall, and the only option was to run forward. That is, right into the arms of that giant.

She was paralyzed for a few seconds, then gave a terrified scream and pounced on the monster.

***

The girl screamed. She didn’t say "help" or "let me out", but she let out a long, intense scream, so loud that his ears ached, and then she lunged at him.

So he took her with one arm and with the other hand he covered her mouth.

"Hey, it's me," he said softly.

But Rey didn’t calm down.

Surely she had been scared, so alone in that basement, so he did not have to confuse her anymore.

He had to keep an eye on what he was saying, he knew that from his roommates, when they shouted and got nervous, they had to be picked up and spoken to softly. Or, better yet, whisper a song.

So he squeezed Rey close to his chest and whispered the song his mother had always sung to him - "Boogeyman, atop the roof let my child have a quiet sleep" - while stroking her back.

Rey stopped screaming but kept kicking and panting against his sweatshirt.

-Good girl- he said, and continued humming.

But, apparently, his efforts were useless, because Rey started crying.

Ben noticed the wet stain that spread across his sweatshirt, and he also noticed something else: that he liked the feel of his body against hers.

He recalled Hux's words: "They are having fun. And it's good for both”

Maybe that's what Rey needed: have fun.

When someone has fun, they laugh and forget all the bad things around them. Even the residence where his parents want to intern him.

-Come on- he whispered, and he realized that she was trembling, -I'm going to show you something-

***

The man said something she did not understand, partly because he was talking too softly and partly because he was squeezing her ear against his chest.

Fear swirled inside her like a wild animal and did not let her think clearly.

She tried to break free of the monster, to run away, but he was holding her tightly and his free hand was tearing at her dress. Then he pushed her face downward toward the muddy ground.

Dust came into her mouth when she screamed, and then ... She felt a terrible pressure between her legs, as if the monster wanted to put his arm inside her.

He placed his hand on her back to keep her from moving so much, soon he would help her to feel good again.

He guided himself through her.

He clicked his teeth when he felt her so tight.

He pushed several inches but it hurt, so he tried to withdraw to try again, however she kept him tightly hugged.

He moaned at the feeling of reiterating himself.

He liked the feeling he decided, it was quite similar to the feeling of touching himself, only better ... much better.

With a second push he managed to get a little deeper inside her.

Unlike when he touched alone, this time he did not have to keep quiet, his parents were far away and they would not listen to him, and Rey was making a lot of noise so she would not be disturbed if he did too.

He continued with that rhythm a short time, because he felt the need to go faster.

A million stars exploded before Rey's eyes had the feeling of having gotten into a bathtub with boiling water.

She felt him push harder, as if he wanted to merge with her.

Screams of pain echoed through the walls of the basement, Rey realized that it was not the monster but her.

Suddenly he stopped, leaving her a warm feeling.

The monster's grip decreased.

She tried to escape the monster, but, the monster rested his claws on her back.

-No!!!-  She shrieked, turning around.

She heard her hands hitting the man's face, she heard the "ufff!" surprised of him and she noticed how he pushed hard, how briefly flew through the air and hit her head with something terribly hard. Accompanied by a sound that reminded her of the coconuts breaking apart, an army of bright mosquitoes appeared dancing before her in her eyes.

“I have to chase them away”, she thought slowly.

But the mosquitoes disappeared in a matter of seconds, and she fell into a deep black hole.

Ben took a step back and looked at the sleeping body of Rey on the floor.

What had happened? With how beautiful it had been! Yes, it had been nice, at least for him. Very different from what he felt when he touched himself "that thing down there", faster and faster, until the white liquid came out, and then he remained calm and relaxed.

But with Rey he had stayed much better, it had been great. So much so, that he let himself go and put his mind to the blank, and for a few magnificent seconds he had no problems or worries of any kind.

However ... It was clear that she didn’t like it; that she had not had fun.

Would Hux have lied to him?

Would he have laughed at him?

Deep down he didn’t want to believe it, because Hux had always been kind to him.

 "Maybe I didn’t do it well and that's why he did not like it" he thought.

And what would happen when Rey woke up? What if she went back to town and told everyone that he had not done well? Everyone would laugh at him! His father, his mother, and certainly Hux and his colleagues in the workshop.

They would laugh at him and think he was stupid even to put his thing in a girl and that she liked it.

«Look at him», they would say, pointing out, «he wants to be like Kylo Ren but he is too stupid to make love».

Ben noticed the tears that fell down his cheeks. He had failed once again.

He leaned toward Rey, stroked her head.

He had to put a Band-Aid on her as soon as possible. Whenever he hit his head, his mother put a Band-Aid on him.

Ben knew where there were Band-Aids. Not those of his parents' house -not there, they would laugh at him- but those of a much better place and that was not far from there. There he could put the Band-Aid and chat with Rey when she woke up. He would explain to her that he really wanted her to have a good time and stop being scared in that dark, cold cellar.

And then he would teach her again how it was done and how it could have fun. What's more, he would not stop until she laughed out loud. She was so beautiful when she laughed...

And they would go home together and Rey would explain to everyone how good and nice he had been with her.

And nobody would laugh at him again.

And it would be like his hero.

Like Kylo ren.


End file.
